As the human-computer interaction technology develops increasingly, the human-computer interface more emphasizes the “human-centered” principle, so that a user can use various sensory channels to interact with a computer apparatus in a most natural manner.
The sight line of a user reflects the interested object, destination and demand of the user, having an input-output bidirectional characteristic. Gaze point detection makes it possible to extract information useful for human-computer interaction, so as to realize a natural, intuitive and effective interaction, and therefore is applied to various aspects of human-computer interaction more and more. For example, during the focusing of an image collection apparatus, the interested object of a user can be determined by detecting a gaze point of the user to thereby help the image collection apparatus in focusing.